The Soul Fighter
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: I am beaten for things beyond my control. In the place where you're supposed to feel the safest I'm always afraid. The only escape I have is matial arts, the graceful beauty of the sport never ceases to amaze me.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

I am beaten for things beyond my control. In the place where you're supposed to feel the safest I'm always afraid. The only escape I have is matial arts, the graceful beauty of the sport never ceases to amaze me. Matial arts is the reason I live, getting stronger it just..takes away the pain and suffuring and brings a world of beauty. I dream of bringing justice, fighting evil and saving the world but first I have to save myself...This is why today I will run away to compete in the World Matial Arts Tournament.

...

I grab the few things I own from the damp cellar that has been my home for the past thirteen years and shove them in a backpack I have found then run out the door to freedom. I laugh and skip as I run down the streets feeling the sunshine and tasting the sweet freedom of my new life. Running until I see the port I jump on the ship destined for Papaya Island.

...

After falling asleep in the cargo hold I wake up to voices saying that they have arrived at Papaya Island and that they should start unloading the cargo.

Oh boy! I guess I better take my leave!

I hop up and take a peek out of the holds door. When I see the coast is clear I run down the plank that had been set up and don't stop until I reach the tournament area. I scan the area for the sign in table and spot it quickly. Luckly for me the line is long. Isn't that wonderful! I briskly make my way over to the end of the line and wait.

"Hey look man! Its a little girlie comin to cpwete in twournoment." A man says from behind me.

Of course I knew they were talking about me but I was the silent temper type. I know how to control my temper and not let myself lose control over it during a fight but when you make me mad and you're fighting me you better be prepared for a beating...I'm quite witty when it comes to verbal combat as well...so all in all you'll lose.

"I sugest you shut your mouth so when I whoop your butt it won't be as embaressing." I say calmy keeping my eyes forward.

"Ohhh," I hear from the sorrounding crowd.

"Girl are you saying you can beat me?" The man asks enraged.

"Actually yes but you will have to see in the tournament, now won't you?"

"Grr.." He mutters curses under his breath but says nothing more to me for the rest of the wait..

"Mmm..yes whats your name?" The man behind the desk questions looking at the sign up sheet pen in hand.

"Goki." I answer smiling at the one of two things I had of my unknown parents.

The other being my locket, it has never come off my neck but still I have yet to figure out how to open it.

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Okay..You have one hour until the preliminaries begin." He announces.

I nod and walk over to a wall where I meditate for the whole hour until they come over the speaker and announce that all fighters that wish to compete in the tournament must report to the fighters area. After thinking about it for a while I decide to wait until everyone is done.

...

It took a while until every single person went so I went back to meditating. When everyone was done I was positive I had perfected the recent technique I had been working on: Mental Spar, a training technique.

I walk up to the machine that I think they called the Punch-O-Matic.

"Uh, Girl are you sure you want to compete? I mean some of the men that are competing are pretty rough.." The man working the machine said to me.

"Yes..So I just punch the thing?" I answer in a bored tone.

He nods.

Alrighty then here goes nothing. I pull my fist back and tap it lightly.

"800...900..950..1000...1050..!" The same man exclaims.

**Boom!**

I jump over to the man and fly him out of the way of the explosion.

"Shit." I mutter to myself.

When I land I find everyone gawking at me, including the man I saved and the two morons that bugged me before.

"Holly mother of..." I hear somone shout.

I smirk to myself winking at the two men from before who continue to stare wide eyed.

"Hi." I greet as if nothing happened because of course to me, nothing did.

I had been training myself since I was three, so to me it was expected...and the constant beatings from my _dear old daddy _always had me getting stonger.

"Y-Your in-n." The tournament man stutters.

"No shit Sherlock!" A spiky haired man says and the rest of his group nods and continue to stare while everyone else has stopped.

I chuckle a bit and smirk at him.

"W-well o-okay ever-yone the ones that will continue on are: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Jewel, Mackirel, The Giant, and Goki...Uh Goki are you by any chance a relative of Goku Son here?" He asks still shaking, gesturing to a fellow with hair spiking up in every direction.

"No." I reply.

"Hmm..If I said your name please follow me."

I silently follow thinking of the way I learned of the way I was orphaned...

**Flashback**

Damn you father!

I drag my beaten and battered self across the floor after my father leaves the house, passing the desk my father keeps in the living area, before an envolope lying on the floor catches my eye.

I pull myself to my knees and read the front..

_Maroka Orphanage...Goki._

I open the letter.

_Dear Goki,_

_Due to you being adopted at an early age we decided to take it upon ourselves to write you this letter explaning your history.._

_We found you in the rubble of a fire that had occurred in a hospital in Satan City. No one could identify you with only the first name that is on the locket you have, so we decided to take you in. One year later a man, your new father, came in and adopted you...we're very sorry._

That was all it said.

**End Flashback**

That was last year. I feel the tears burn in my eyes but I won't cry and I knew it..and I haven't cried since I was two and recieved my first beating.

I sigh and look up noticing we have arrived and they're already calling out names.

"Goki.."

"Shit, I guess I zoned out a little _too _long." I joke to myself walking to the front of the room and drawing a number.

"Two." I stated.

"Hmm..well it looks like the matches will be: Goten vs Goki, The Giant vs Goku, Jewel vs Mackirel, and Vegeta vs Trunks!" He announces.

"Oh joy!" Someone exclaims dryly.

"The first match starts in one hour." With that the man leaves the room.

I sigh and walk over to the wall to meditate until I decide its time for me to warm up.

About ten minutes after I shut my eyes I hear _him_ again. Yes, the idiot that refuses to get off my tail.

"So what dynamite did you use?"

Man he's annoying.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to interupt someone who's meditating?" I inquire annoyed.

"No. Did anyone ever tell you it's wrong to cheat?" He rotorted.

I climb to my feet glaring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you put some explosives in that machine! You _cheated."_

I grab the colar of his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"Call me anything you want but never call me a _cheater. _The only _dynamite_ I used was eleven years of hardcore training and brutal beatings. Do I need to show you what the latter felt like?" I scream, the room now much too silent for my taste.

He stares wide eyed once again.

"Well?" I hiss.

"Uh-hh, yes, yes please let me go!" He sputters.

I toss him to the ground and he scurries off.

I sqeeze my arms around my body and shut my eyes.

I slowly bring my arm up and bring the locket out from under my white cloak.

Fiddling with it with my eyes still closed I feel the whole rooms eyes on me.

I sigh, opening my eyes and keeping the locket in my fist.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask slowly.

**A/N: Hey let me know if you like! Anyway action will come guys and new chapters as well.**


End file.
